Le bourgeois et le motard
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec vient d'une famille bourgeois sort avec Magnus chef d'un gang de motard, ils filent le parfait amour jusqu' à les parents d'Alec lui annonce son mariage arrangé avec une fille qui aura lieu dan un cours délai. BOY X BOY


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci de m'avoir suivie à cette histoire et j'espère de compter sur toi pour la nouvelle**

 **Heloisehenequin : Merci pour ton commentaire et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Guest : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **LEA : Je suis contente que tu l'aies adoré et j'espère te retrouver à la prochaine histoire, et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! N'oubliez pas de voter !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'Os, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **LE BOURGEOIS ET LE MOTARD**_

Alec sortit de l'académie après avoir passé un contrôle très dur sur lequel il avait passé plus d'une heure dessus, il vit des élèves murmurer autour de lui.

\- Il y a un motard canon au parking gloussa une fille

\- On dirait qu'il attend quelqu'un renchérit une autre fille

\- Tu rigoles, tu as vu ses piercings sur ses oreilles, on dirait qu'il fait partie d'un gang réfuta un garçon

\- Et alors, il reste canon répliqua la fille

Le jeune homme sourit à ça en se dirigeant vers le parking de l'académie, il vit le motard en question sur sa moto. Le motard était un asiatique avec une particularité au niveau de ses yeux qui ressemblait à ceux des chats, ses cheveux était en pique agrementé de paillettes, ses oreilles avait des piercings sur toute l'arcade. Il avait un piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière gauche, il avait un blouson en cuir marqué « PANDEMONIUM » sur son dos. Il portait un pantalon de la même matière avec un t-shirt bleu par-dessus son blouson, sa moto était d'un rouge flamboyant avec des strass en paillette. Alec arriva à son niveau, l'homme sourit en le voyant.

\- Salut bébé sourit l'homme

\- Tu es venu me chercher demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr, ta sœur m'a appelée pour me dire que tu avais l'intention de rentrer à pied expliqua l'homme

\- Qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires celle-là soupira Alec

\- Moi, j'aimerai biens qu'on vienne me chercher sur un fier destrier lança une jeune femme ressemblant à Alec

\- Izzy s'offusqua Alec

\- Salut ma belle salua l'homme

\- Salut Magnus, comment vas-tu demanda Izzy

\- Bien comme tu peux le voir sourit Magnus

\- Bon Izzy, ne fait pas cramer la cuisine conseilla Alec en montant derrière l'homme

Elle fit un geste agacé en souhaitant à son frère un bon voyage, Magnus lui donna son casque avant de mettre le sien et de démarrer en trombe pour sortir du parking. Alec Lightwood vient d'une famille bourgeoise, ses parents sont souvent absents à cause de leur travail ils ne restaient que pour les fêtes et les anniversaires. Au cours d'une soirée organisée par une amie d'enfance un groupe de motards avait débarqué à la soirée. Ils avaient pris le groupe pour un gang, le groupe fut invité par rapport à l'un des hommes du gang qui était le petit copain du frère de la petite amie de son amie. Au cours de cette soirée Alec avait fait la rencontre de Magnus qui était le chef du gang, celui-ci c'était mis le draguer ouvertement ce qui le mis mal à l'aise. Il était gay et c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le remarquait au lieu de sa fratrie qui était composée de sa sœur Izzy, son frère Jace qui fut adopté à l'âge de dix ans et enfin son petit frère Max. Seuls ses parents ne savaient pas pour son orientation sexuelle, Magnus avait continué de le draguer en venant le voir à la bibliothèque et à son école pour le faire craquer. Evidemment il avait craqué et avait commencé à sortir avec Magnus, au fur et à mesure de leur rendez-vous il était tombé amoureux et ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

\- A quoi-tu penses questionna Magnus en coupant le moteur

\- A notre rencontre répondit Alec en descendant de la moto

\- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir insisté susurra Magnus

Ils montèrent dans l'appartement de Magnus,il franchit à peine la porte quand Magnus le plaqua contre la porte pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il sentit le métal froid sur la langue de son petit ami, il glissât une main sur son ventre pour révéler un piercing au nombril d'Alec. Il sourit à ça,

\- Tu l'as toujours sourit Magnus en touchant le bijou

\- Bien sûr que oui, pour me rappeler de toi souffla Alec

Magnus ricana à cela, c'était une joie immense pour lui d'avoir décoincé son bourgeois. Celui-ci s'était fait percer le nombril derrière son dos pour lui faire une surprise,

\- Tu as l'intention de te faire percer autre chose susurra Magnus

\- Peut-être la langue taquina Alec

\- C'est Lily qui va être contente ricana Magnus

\- Déjà qu'elle veut que je perce ma queue grimaça Alec

\- C'est vrai que c'est douloureux de faire ça grimaça Magnus

\- Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour me faire trouer la queue répliqua Alec

Magnus ria avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, il dévia ses lèvres sur son cou. Alec soupira d'aise en glissant sa main sous son t-shirt, il caressa son torse. Magnus recula un instant en se léchant les lèvres en le regardant, le jeune homme vit son piercing sur sa langue. Il l'entraîna sur le canapé, Magnus se mit entre ses jambes pour déboutonner son pantalon. Il prit son membre dressé dans sa bouche, Alec se cambra sous la langue percée de son petit ami. Magnus le lécha sur toute la longueur jusqu'à que son amant se déverse dans sa bouche, il se redressa sur le canapé en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Tu as toujours bon goût mon amour sourit Magnus

Il rougit à ça ce qui fit ricaner Magnus, il l'embrassa pour le faire taire avant de le faire allonger à son tour. Alec embrassa le torse et grignota le nombril percé de son copain avant de descendre pour lui déboutonner le pantalon en cuir de Magnus, il se mordilla les lèvres en voyant le sexe dressé agrémenté d'un prince Albert avec des freins sur tout le long. Il le prit en bouche ce qui fit pousser un râle de plaisir à son amant, le téléphone d'Alec sonna. Alec relâcha son membre pour prendre son téléphone, Magnus prit son téléphone à sa place.

\- Continue ce que tu faisais, je vais répondre au téléphone proposa Magnus

Magnus répondit à son téléphone,

\- Allo répondit Magnus

\- Magnus, Alec est là demanda Jace

\- Ah blondinet, comment vas-tu nargua Magnus ce qui fit lever les yeux d'Alec

\- Je vais très bien, tu peux passer Alec demanda Jace

\- Désolé ton frère est occupé pour le moment surtout sa bouche ricana Magnus ce qui le fit rougir

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec lui, ah ça y est voilà j'ai une image mentale dans la tête s'exclama Jace

\- N'imagine surtout pas que j'ai la plus grosse répondit Magnus

\- Entre nous, c'est moi qui est la plus grosse répliqua Jace

Il sourit au rougissement d'Alec avant de se tendre pour se déverser dans sa bouche, il essuya sa bouche. Il prit son téléphone,

\- Jace, qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Alec

\- Tiens tu as fini ce que tu avais à faire avec ta bouche ironisa Jace

\- Par l'ange, viens au fait gronda Alec ce qui fit ricaner son amant

\- Il y a les parents qui débarquent ce soir alors si tu pouvais ramener ton joli cul ici ce sera gentil informa Jace

\- Désolé mais son joli cul est à moi, je peux te dire que le mot joli est trop faible pour le décrire commenta Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Alec dit à ton mec d'arrêter de faire des allusions sur ce qu'il fait avec toi et au lieu de ça qu'il me donne le numéro de la rouquine qui est dans son gang lança Jace

\- Bien sûr que je vais te le donner ou plutôt carrément son adresse répondit Magnus après avoir pris le téléphone

Il donna l'adresse sous le regard méfiant d'Alec, il raccrocha le téléphone.

\- Ton frère a dit que tes parents arrivent vers les 16 heures donc il faut que tu sois là avant informa Magnus

\- L'adresse que tu as donné Jace est bidon n'est ce pas conclu Alec

\- Si elle est existe mais en Indonésie ricana Magnus

Il roula des yeux en se levant pour se préparer à y aller, il alla ouvrir la porte quand une main vint poser dessus pour la refermer.

\- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose susurra Magnus

Alec se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément, Magnus répondit à son baiser avant de le laisser sortir.

\- Je te vois demain au garage annonça Alec

\- Ouais, fais en sorte que blondie ne vienne pas répondit Magnus

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas qu'il rencontre Clary sourit Alec

\- Je la préserve de ses mauvaises intentions gloussa Magnus

Alec sourit à ça avant de l'embrasser tendrement avant de reculer, Magnus le retient par la taille.

\- Magnus, il faut vraiment que j'y aille ria Alec

\- Je voudrais que tu restes mais en connaissant tes parents souffla Magnus

\- Je sais aller je te laisse répondit Alec

Son copain le laissa aller, Alec rentra chez lui en soupirant longuement de devoir quitter son petit ami. Il rentra dans le manoir Lightwood, Izzy lui tomba dessus.

\- Magnus n'est pas venu te raccompagner demanda Izzy

\- Bien sûr que non, et tu le sais répliqua Alec

Izzy lui lança un regard désolé, malgré qu'Alec soit l'aîné sa fratrie était toujours inquiet pour lui. Quand Alec avait présenté Magnus comme son petit ami à sa fratrie, celle-ci n'avait pas hésité à le menacer s'il lui faisait du mal. Jace descendit de l'escalier,

\- Alec, la prochaine fois tu dirais à ton connard de copain, d'aller se faire foutre insulta Jace

\- Il préfère être le dominant répondit Alec sans réfléchir

Il rougit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Izzy éclata de rire alors que Jace faisait mine de vomir. Max arriva et les vit,

\- Vous parlez de Magnus compris Max

\- Ouais, répondit Izzy

\- J'ai hâte de le voir, il m'avait promis de me faire monter sur sa moto confia Max

\- Demain je t'emmènerai sourit Alec en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux

\- Où est-ce que tu l'emmènes demain répondit une femme

Ils tournèrent la tête en synchronisation pour voir leur mère Maryse Lightwood dans un tailleur impeccable avec une queue cheval haute, ils s'élançèrent dans les bras de leur mère.

\- Nous sommes contents de te voir maman sourit Jace

\- Moi de même, les enfants, sourit Maryse après les avoir embrassées

\- Où est papa ? demanda Izzy

\- Ton père va bientôt arriver, ce soir nous avons des invités alors je compte sur vous tous pour être accueillants et respectueux envers nos eux signala Maryse

\- Oui, maman répondit la fratrie

Maryse alla dans la cuisine pendant que la fratrie montait dans la chambre de Jace pour jouer au jeux vidéo, Alec était en train d'envoyer des messages à Magnus. Izzy était en train de jouer avec Jace tout en lui donnant des coudes pour le faire perdre, Mac lisait un manga sur le lit de son frère près d'Alec.

\- Putain Izzy arrête de me faire perdre s'exclama Jace agacé

Izzy ricana, Alec riait avec Max quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Salut mon amour susurra Magnus

\- Magnus sourit Alec

\- Mets sur haut-parleur demanda Jace

Alec mit sur au haut-parleur,

\- Magnus, tu es sur au haut-parleur signala Alec

\- Salut tout le monde salua Magnus

\- Tu es qu'un sale connard Magnus Bane, tu m'as donné une adresse qui est dans un pays étranger cria Jace

\- Oh t'a remarqué, j'ai cru que sa aurai pris plus longtemps avant de te rendre compte avec tes trois neurones qui reste nargua Magnus

\- Va te faire foutre insulta Jace

\- Désolé blondinet mais je préfère foutre mes partenaires si tu ne me crois pas demande à ton frère provoqua Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Je plaisantais bébé s'excusa Magnus

Izzy et Max étaient en train de rire alors que Jace fulminait dans son coin, Alec rougissait légèrement.

\- Bon tu me donne le numéro de la rouquine questionna Jace

\- Bien sûr blondie, répondit Magnus

\- Et pas un bidon s'il te plait ajouta Jace

Magnus lui donna évidemment un numéro d'une boîte de gay sans qu'il le sache, ils discutèrent un peu avec Magnus qui était enchanter d'accueillir Max au garage. Ils entendirent les claquements de chaussures à talons de Maryse, Magnus qui avait entendu les salua et promit de revoir Max au garage le lendemain. Maryse entra dans la chambre,

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore habiller, les invités et votre père seront là dans vingt minutes avertis Maryse en mettant les mains sur les hanches

\- Compris répondit la fratrie

Ils allèrent chacun dans leur chambre, Alec était en train de boutonner son chemise quand Maryse entra dans la chambre. Elle fronçât les sourcils en voyant le piercing d'Alec,

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, c'est quoi ça questionna Maryse les mains sur les hanches

\- Maman, c'est un piercing répondit Alec

\- Je sais ce que c'est mais je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as gronda Maryse

Alec déglutina devant le regard froid de sa mère, Jace vint à son secours en entendant la voix de leur mère depuis sa chambre.

\- C'est de ma faute maman, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de faire cela après un pari qu'il avait perdu. En même temps je croyais qu'il allait se défiler puis tu sais qu'il est une personne de parole expliqua Jace en mentant

\- Jace, qu'importe ce que vous faite mais je ne tolère pas ce genre de chose sous mon toit gronda Maryse en croisant les bras

\- Oui maman répondit Jace

\- Bien, dépêchez-vous de terminer de vous préparer s'empressa Maryse

\- Oui, maman souffla les deux garçons

Maryse sortit de la chambre d'Alec, celui-ci soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Merci remercia Alec

\- Ne me remercie pas, franchement je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux depuis que Magnus est entré dans ta vie révéla Jace

\- Même si tu t'obstines pour avoir le numéro de Clary déclara Alec

\- Elle s'appelle Clary et c'est quoi son nom de famille demanda Jace

\- Pas question que je t'en dis plus, répliqua Alec

\- Tu n'es pas drôle râla Jace en sortant de la chambre

Alec leva les yeux au ciel à ça, il descendit l'escalier pour aller au rez-de-chaussée. Sa mère était habillée dans une robe droite très classe, ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignons. Ils étaient habillés en tenues classes pour représenter la famille qu'ils incarnent, leur père Robert entra dans la maison accompagnée de trois personnes. Maryse vint les saluer en tant que maîtresse de maison,

\- Les enfants, je vous présente les Brandwell avec leur fille Lydia présenta Robert

\- Bonsoir répondit la fratrie poli

\- Vous avez des enfants parfait complimenta Mme Brandwell

Alec faillit lever les yeux devant le compliment, si elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaits vu que lui était gay et qu'en plus il sortait avec un chef de gang, Izzy et Jace avaient une liste de conquête aussi long que la taille de la statue de la liberté et enfin Max est très turbulent à l'école. Il soupira discrètement et fit un sourire poli, ils passèrent à table. L'organisation de la table fut un peu complexe pour Alec vu que ses parents l'avaient obligé à s'assoir près de Lydia, en plus ils lui lançaient des regards de satisfaction et ils murmuraient avec les parents Brandwell. Il mangea son repas sans réel intérêt, il regarda Jace qui mima qu'il se suicidait avec sa fourchette. Izzy fit semblant de s'endormir à cause de la longue conversation, Max jetait ses petits pois discrètement par terre en grimaçant.

\- Avez-vous terminé vos études questionna Mme Brandwell en se tournant vers Alec

\- Je l'ai terminé, j'ai eu mon examen avec brio mais je continue d'aller à l'académie répondit Alec

\- Et dans quoi est vous diplômer demanda Monsieur Brandwell

\- Dans la gestion répondit Alec

\- Ma foi Robert, tu as raison en disant que ton fils va te suivre de près complimenta Monsieur Brandwell

Après cela ils montèrent chacun dans leur chambre pour laisser les adultes parler entre eux, Alec soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit. Il regarda la photo de son petit ami sur son téléphone, il sourit en pensant qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis presque 1 an avaient fait des choses intimes mais jamais franchi l'étape de faire l'amour, Alec se mordit les lèvres en sachant qu'il était puceau car Magnus est son premier petit ami. Même si celui-ci l'avait rassuré en disant qu'il attendrait qu'Alec soit prêt pour cela, il désirait vraiment son petit copain mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il avait essayer de trouver solution et une seule s'imposait à lui. Il se tourna vers le mur de sa chambre en faisant dos à la porte, il entendit des claquements de talons.

\- Izzy, si tu viens dans ma chambre pour me convaincre pour le piercing tu peux t'en aller lança Alec sans regarder

\- Je ne suis pas Isabelle répondit une voix féminin

Il se tourna vers la voix et vit Lydia dans sa chambre, il se rassit sur son lit en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il présenta sa chaise de bureau à la jeune femme, elle s'assit en se tenant droit. Il soupira intérieurement en la voyant faire ça,

\- Tu sais tu peux te détendre, tes parents ne sont pas là pour te critiquer proposa Alec

\- Mais je suis détendu répondit Lydia

\- Comme tu veux, que puis-je pour toi demanda Alec

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se mordit les lèvres en se levant pour s'avancer vers Alec.

\- Eh Alec, c'est vrai ce que Jace raconte que tu as-Je dérange demanda Izzy

\- Non pas du tout, de toute façons je vais y aller souffla Lydia en s'en allant

\- Bizarre cette fille remarqua Izzy en entrant dans la chambre

Alec haussa les épaules, Izzy s'assit sur le lit de son frère. Ils discutèrent entre eux sur le comportement étrange de Lydia,le lendemain Alec et Max se rendirent au garage de Magnus qui dirigeait avec son gang. Magnus avait un garage et une boîte de nuit, son père était un puissant homme d'affaires internationale dont ses parents faisaient pâle figure devant lui. Magnus avait son appartement pour lui car son père était souvent absent, mais ils s'entendaient bien malgré tout. Il avait aidé Magnus financièrement pour sa boîte de nuit, le garage il avait obtenu auprès de son mentor qui était le propriétaire du garage où il avait l'habitude d'aller avec son vélo. Son mentor lui avait laissé le garage en héritage à sa mort, avec son gang ils avaient retapé le garage pour qu'il soit plus moderne mais en le laissant comme avant. Le garage était une ancienne caserne de pompiers, le mentor de Magnus l'avait reconverti en garage. Tout le gang était des amis d'enfance de Magnus, ils avaient tous la même passion pour les bécanes. Alec entra dans le garage en entendant le bruit des moteurs, Max était émerveillé par le bruit et aussi de voir autant de motos. Une jeune rousse vint l'accueillir habillé d'un t-shirt plein de peinture avec un pantalon jean taché lui aussi de peinture, elle tenait plusieurs bombes de marqueurs dans les mains.

\- Tiens salut vous deux accueillit la rouquine

\- Bonjour Clary, je suis venu voir Magnus informa Alec

\- Oh je vois, MAGNUS IL A UN GARCON AU CORPS DE RÊVE QUI T'ATTENDS EN BAS cria Clary vers le bureau à l'étage

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil, Alec rougit légèrement.

\- DESOLE MAIS JE SUIS DEJA EN COUPLE AVEC UN GARCON AU CORPS DE RÊVE, RIEN QUE DE PENSER A SES FESSES JE BANDE COMME PAS POSSIBLE cria Magnus à l'étage qui provoqua une crise de rougissement chez Alec

\- IL A DES YEUX BLEU ET DES CHEVEUX NOIR s'écria Clary en ricanant

Magnus sortit du bureau en s'appuyant sur la rambarde, il sourit en voyant Alec et Max.

\- Fallait le dire toute de suite, biscuit ricana Magnus en descendant la barre de pompiers

Il vint embrasser son petit ami avant de saluer Max, Clary emmena Max visiter l'atelier où elle peignait les motos. Clary était la fille d'un ex-taulard, sa mère l'avait quitté parce que celui-ci avait rendu leur fils et le frère de Clary accro aux drogues ce qui l'avait tué. Sa mère s'était remarié avec un gérant de librairie et il traitait Clary comme sa fille, elle était une artiste. Une amie de Magnus venait régulièrement prendre des livres à la librairie avait remarqué son talent et lui avait proposé de venir au garage pour peindre les bécanes du gang, malgré les réticences de sa mère elle avait accepté de venir par la suite Magnus l'avait intégré dans le gang. Malgré sa frêle corpulence elle avait un sacré caractère, Jace avait fait les frais lors de la fameuse soirée. Magnus l'emmena dans le bureau, qui servait aussi de repos pour tout le monde.

\- Alors quoi de neuf mon amour questionna Magnus en s'asseyant près de son petit ami dans le canapé en cuir

\- Ça va comme tu peux le constater répondit Alec

Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser, ils commençèrent à se câliner tranquillement.

\- PAINT-BALL entendit le couple

Le motard soupira et se leva pour fermer la fenêtre du bureau avant de recevoir une peinture dessus, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant que la porte s'ouvrit sur un hispanique avec un fusil de paint-ball ce qui agaça Magnus.

\- Dios, j'allais te proposer de venir mais tu as autre chose de plus intéressant à faire remarqua hispanique

\- Tu vois bien non fulmina Magnus

Le mexicain roula des yeux avant d'entendre un cri féminin, ils virent une furie rousse passer avant de repasser avec des pots de peinture dans les bras. Magnus et l'hispanique grimaçèrent en voyant cela sous le sourire d'Alec,

\- Je me demande qui est sa victime se demanda Magnus

\- Vaut mieux qu'on l'arrête avant qu'elle commette un meurtre proposa Alec

Le trios descendit de l'étage et vit Clary en train de courser Will avec un pot de peinture rose,

\- REVIENS ICI, ESPECE DE SALOPARD insulta Clary furieuse

Une femme aux cheveux brun claire avec un fusil de paint-ball arriva, ils se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Il a détruit la peinture que Clary venait de faire sur sa moto répondit la jeune femme à leur question muette

\- Paix à son âme répondit Magnus et le mexicain

Alec rigola à ça, il vit Max en train de jouer au paint-ball avec les membres du gang ce qui le fit sourire. Magnus comme promis laissa le petit garçon monter sur sa moto en l'emmenant faire un tour avant de revenir, Max avait les yeux qui brillaient à son retour.

\- Dis Magnus, quand je serai grand tu me laisseras entrer dans ton gang proposa Max du haut de ses 9 ans

\- Quand tu serais plus grand, tu rejoindras mon gang promis Magnus

\- Super s'exclama Max en sautant dans ses bras

Alec sourit devant la joie de son petit frère, ils rentrèrent après avoir salué tout le monde et aussi après avoir rigolé devant le visage plein de peinture de Will. Max montât dans sa chambre heureux de la journée au garage avec le gang, Alec s'assit dans le salon pour regarder la télé. Izzy et Jace entrèrent dans le salon en se chicanant pour des broutilles, ils regardèrent la télé quand Maryse vint les voir.

\- Réunion de famille dans le bureau tout de suite avertis Maryse

Tous suivis leur mère dans le bureau, Max était dans le bureau de leur père avec Robert. Ils s'assirent devant eux,

\- Bien souffla Robert

\- Je n'ai rien fait avoua Max et Jace

Tous les regardèrent avec incrédule, Izzy éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes et Alec fit un sourire alors que Jace et Max se faisaient tout petit. Leur parents les regarda méchamment,

\- Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on vous as fait venir, nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer qui concerne Alec informa Maryse

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe questionna Alec en fronçant les sourcils de même que sa fratrie

\- Comme vous le savez hier les Brandwell sont venu dîner chez nous conclu Robert

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi est ce que ça concerne Alec répondit Izzy confuse

Les parents de Lydia et nous avons convenu quelque chose sourit Maryse en se tournant vers son mari

\- Alec mon cher fils, dans deux semaines tu épouseras Lydia annonça Robert

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet sur eux, Alec avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Izzy se leva furieuse,

\- Ce n'est pas sérieux dites moi vous nous faites une farce fulmina Izzy

\- Non Izzy c'est la vérité Alec prendra Lydia comme femme dans deux semaines jour pour jour informa Maryse

\- Qui a eu cette brillante idée ironisa Jace

\- Nous trouvons qu'Alec est en âge de se marier comme nous l'avons fait répliqua Maryse

\- Oui mais on n'est plus aux 18éme siècle pour faire des mariages arrangés s'écria Izzy

\- Isabelle, veux-tu baisser d'un ton s'il te plait. Alec doit le faire pour notre famille en épousant Lydia le prestige de notre famille sera encore plus apprécié et respecté de tous expliqua Maryse

\- Mais je ne veux pas que mon frère se marie avec une inconnue réfuta Max en se levant

\- Max, tu n'es pas en âge de comprendre ce qui se passe gronda Maryse

Max secoua la tête de négation,

\- Alors c'est pour le prestige et l'honneur hein, vous savez quoi allez-vous vous faire foutre avec votre prestige et votre honneur parce que moi je ne permettrai pas mon grand frère d'être malheureux toute sa vie cria Izzy en s'en allant

\- Moi aussi, vous n'êtes plus mes parents cria Max à son tour

\- Père, mère, on se retire ironisa Jace en prenant la main d'Alec qui était dans un état second

Ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Alec en laissant leurs parents seuls dans le bureau, Alec avait du mal à respirer. Il se reprit soudainement avant de se lever déterminé, il prit son sac de sport et enfonça des vêtements à lui dans le sac sous les regards confus de sa fratrie.

\- Alec, qu'est que tu fais questionna Jace

\- Je me casse chez Magnus, je ne veux pas rester ici pour me marier avec cette femme répondit Alec en mettant ses affaires dans le sac

\- Grand-frère ne prend pas de décision à la légère remarqua Izzy

\- Ma décision est prise si je reste je dirai à adieu à Magnus ce qui est impossible parce que je l'aime répondit Alec

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre,

\- Si tu fais cela, Maryse et Robert mettront Magnus en prison pour tentative d'enlèvement confessa Jace pour le retenir

Il avait une jambe par-dessus sa fenêtre quand il se retourna vers son frère,

\- Réfléchit mec, ils essayeront de vous séparer avoua Jace

\- Jace a raison renchéri Izzy

Le jeune homme jeta son sac par terre et tomba à genoux en sanglots en sachant qu'il ne voulait pas perdre l'homme qu'il aimait, la fratrie vint le consoler. Tous ressentaient une haine incommensurable envers leur parent, ils avaient obligé Alec à arrêter l'académie pour se concentrer sur son mariage. Ils l'accaparèrent tout le temps pour le mariage, Alec n'avait pas pu téléphoner ni envoyer un message à son petit-ami ce qui le chagrinait. Magnus buvait sa bière en regardant son téléphone, il soupirant longuement. Clary vint s'assoir à coté de lui avec un fusil à paint-ball, elle avait les cheveux pleins de peinture.

\- Aucune nouvelle d'Alec, questionna Clary en posant la tête sur son épaule

\- Aucune, je suis inquiet car cela fera deux semaines qu'il n'a pas répondu à aucun de mes appelles ni à mes messages déclara Magnus

\- Tu as essayé de le voir questionna Clary en se levant pour jouer au sniper depuis l'étage

\- Ses parents sont des coincé du cul donc tu comprends que c'est très peu pour moi grimaça Magnus en buvant sa bière

Clary tira depuis l'étage quand elle vit un jeune homme blond venir vers eux, elle reconnut le frère d'Alec.

\- Mags, il y a blondi qui est là observa Clary

\- Qu'est-ce qui fiche ici se demanda Magnus en se levant du canapé

Ils descendirent par la barre, Jace fit un sourire charmeur en voyant Clary qui tira sur lui. Il perdit son sourire après que celle-ci est tiré sur lui avec de la peinture ce qui fit ricaner Magnus.

\- Biscuit ricana Magnus

\- Désolé, mon doigt a glissé s'excusa Clary en mettant le fusil sur son épaule

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi es-tu là à la place de mon copain, questionna Magnus

\- Je viens te donner la raison de son absence auprès de toi répondit Jace en montrant une enveloppe

Il le prit et ouvrit pour trouver un faire-part de mariage, il lisait avant de regarder froidement Jace.

\- Biscuit interpella Magnus froidement

Clary le mit en joue avec un sourire sadique, Jace mit ses mains devant lui pour ce protégé.

C'était la décision des parents pas lui, il voulait te rejoindre mais on l'a retenue car connaissant nos parents ils t'auraient envoyer en prison pour des motifs bidon pour récupérer Alec débita Jace nerveux

\- Je vois souffla Magnus d'un ton glacial

Il s'en alla dans son bureau sans jeter un regard à Jace qui était toujours tenu en joue par Clary, celui-ci en profita pour la draguer avant de finir plein de peinture avec un morceau de papier en poche. Le jour du mariage Alec avait l'impression d'étouffer dans son costume de mariage, Magnus lui manquait terriblement. Il avait essayé de s'échapper plusieurs fois mais ses parents veillaient au grain pour ne pas qu'il soit seul, son père entra dans sa chambre. Il l'écouta d'une oreille ce qu'il disait, il se dirigea vers l'autel comme s'il allait à l'échafaud. Jace lui lança un regard compatissant avec Izzy, Max souriait tristement. Il entendit la marche nuptiale retentir dans la salle, il voyait Lydia venir accompagnée de son père en robe de mariée. Il préférait se marier avec Magnus qu'avec qu'elle, le prêtre commençait son office. Il se tourna vers lui,

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood voulait vous prendre Lydia Brandwell comme légitime épouse pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare questionna le prêtre

\- Je…commençai Alec en sentant la bile remonter

\- Monsieur Lightwood consentez-vous à prendre Lydia pour épouse réitéra le prêtre

Alec allait répondre quand il entendit un bruit de moteur familier, il tourna la tête vers l'entrée et ne vit personne entrer. Le vitrail de l'église explosa dans un bruit sourd, Alec se protégea des débris avant d'entendre le bruit d'une moto. Il leva la tête pour voir Magnus sur sa moto,

\- Viens, je t'emmène avec moi proposa Magnus en tendant la main vers Alec

Alec sourit, ses parents commençèrent à crier au scandale. Il descendit de l'autel sous les cris de joie de sa fratrie, et se mit derrière Magnus pour lui serrer la taille.

\- Alec, descends de cette moto immédiatement gronda son père

Il se tourna vers son père avant de sourire niaisement, il crocheta la tête de son petit ami pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il rompit le baiser,

\- Je crois que maintenant tu comprends mieux, alors je m'en balance de votre bourgeoisie et allez-vous faire foutre insulta Alec

Magnus fit rugir sa bécane avant de démarrer en trombe dans l'église, ils roulèrent longtemps avant de se garer près d'une autoroute déserte. Magnus descendit de sa bécane en s'étirant avant de se tourner vers son amant, Alec descendit aussi pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Alexander appela Magnus en l'attirant vers lui

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Epouse-moi proposa Magnus

\- Tu me demandes de t'épouser répéta Alec surpris

\- Disons bien avant que blondi vienne me prévenir du mariage que tes parents avaient prévu, je voulais te demander en mariage. Alors veux-tu m'épouser proposa Magnus

\- Oui, je veux t'épouser Magnus, je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils enfourchèrent la moto de Magnus pour trouver une église, ils entrèrent dedans pour demander au prêtre de les marier. Ils récitèrent leurs vœux de mariage, à la demande des alliances. Magnus sortit les alliances de sa poche et Alec les reconnues,

\- Ce sont les alliances qu'avaient achetées mes parents observa Alec

\- Ils ont atterri bizarrement devant mon appartement sourit Magnus

Alec sourit en comprenant que c'était sa fratrie qui avait voulu les aider dans leurs relations, ils passèrent les alliances et ils s'embrassèrent après que le prêtre les bénit. Ils sortirent en riant, ils roulèrent jusqu'à un vieux chalet. Ils entrèrent dedans, Magnus alluma un feu pour eux. Alec se mordilla les lèvres,

\- Je suis toujours prêt à attendre si tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ça confia Magnus sans le regarder

Alec vint vers lui, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le motard lui serra la taille,

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Magnus

\- Fais-moi l'amour, répondit Alec

Il le souleva pour l'emmener à l'étage dans un lit, il l'embrassa en lui retirant son costume de mariage. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, avant d'embrasser son torse et mordiller ses tétons. Il leva la tête les yeux dans le vague,

\- N'y pense pas même pas gronda Alec

\- Tu n'es pas marrant bouda Magnus

Il continua son traitement sur les tétons d'ivoire d'Alec avant de lécher son torse pour arriver à son nombril orner d'un piercing, il glissât sa langue sur le bijou ce qui fit gémir Alec. Il arriva vers son sexe dresser, il le regarda avec un air de petit chien battu.

\- Non plus gronda Alec

Il fit la moue avant de le prendre en bouche, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Il le suçota comme une friandise avant de glisser ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Alec qui les prit pour les sucer, il les fit coulisser dans l'intimité d'Alec. Celui-ci écarta encore plus les cuisses sous le plaisir que lui prodiguait son amant, il les fit coulisser jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se dilater. Il se déshabilla devant son mari qui se léchait les lèvres devant son corps customisé, il se présenta devant son intimité après s'être enduit de lubrifiant. Alec hocha la tête, il le pénétra d'un coup de rein. Le jeune homme cria de douleur en versant une larme que recueillit Magnus avec sa langue, il bougea doucement ce qui le fit grimaçer encore plus. Il allait se retirer quand Alec posa une main sur ses fesses,

\- Bouge chuchota Alec

Il bougea doucement la douleur s'atténua pour laisser le plaisir l'envahir complètement, il bougea en même temps que son mari. Il frôla la prostate d'Alec qui se mit à hurler de plaisir, il recommença plusieurs fois ce qui le fit se déverser sur son torse. Il se déversa à son tour en lui, il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé,

\- Je t'aime chuchota Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Il se retira ce qui fit grimacer Alec, il se bascula sur le côté en le serrant dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent heureux, le lendemain ils se rendirent au garage. Clary tira sur Magnus avec la peinture de paint-ball pour l'avoir oubliée, son ami Raphaël la rejoint dans la vengeance pour avoir détruit le vitrail de l'église.

\- Putain, je suis désolé s'excusa Magnus pour la énième fois

Ils arrêtèrent de le canarder avec la peinture pour les félicités de leur mariage à la sauvette, la fratrie qui était au garage les félicita aussi. Alec sourit en serrant la main de son mari, deux mois plus tard comme Alec s'étais attendu ses parents l'avaient renié et avait porté plainte en premiers lieux contre Magnus pour enlèvement. Celui-ci avait passé un petit coup de fil à son père qui avait réglé le problème en tour de main. Sa fratrie était venue habiter dans le garage qui louait des chambres, Jace sortait avec Clay au grand dam de Magnus qui la considérait comme sa petite sœur. Toute les membres du gang homme l'avait menacé s'il faisant du mal à leur petite protégée avant de se faire canarder par la dite protégée qui en avait marre qu'il menace son copain, Izzy sortait aussi avec l'un d'eux et Max comme l'avait promis Magnus entra dans le gang. Alec et Magnus filaient le véritable bonheur, pour leur premier anniversaire de mariage Alec avait fait la surprise à Magnus en se perçant la langue et en lui faisant une fellation. Ils avaient adopté deux petits garçons qui étaient aussi fou de moto comme leur père, après trois ans d'absence Robert et Maryse vinrent présenter leur excuses auprès d'Alec et la fratrie. Ils leur pardonnèrent difficilement avant de continuer à les voir. Alec roula avec Magnus sur la moto au soleil couchant dans l'amour et le bonheur. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai le fic gagnant. Bisous glacées.**


End file.
